dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Francesco
Crusades Francesco was Beatrice's younger brother, Dante's best friend, and a third crusade veteran. Like Dante, he took up the crusade to reclaim the holy land, unlike most crusaders who just wanted to be absolved. He was with Dante at the Battle of Acre, they both watched prisoners of Acre under the command of Richard the Lionheart. When Dante was "comforted" by the slave girl, Francesco held back her husband from trying to kill Dante. Francesco keeps arguing with Dante throughout the Crusades about what Dante is doing when it comes to either preserving the slaves in order to make a truce by order of the King or slaughtering them. In an uncontrollable rage, Dante kills them all, believing them to be heretics. When King Richard sees this, he demands the accused to step forward. Francesco takes the fall in order to save his "brother" and is sentenced to be hanged as Dante flees. Nine Circles Ending up in Hell, Francesco is deformed into a disfigured parody of his human form with half of his face warped into a plantlike appearance, sections of skin removed to reveal muscle tissue, and his armor, which is now made of bone, stitched to his body. Now a demon, he eagerly awaits the opportunity to kill Dante, who he blames for his descent into demonhood. As a demon, he carries several swords stabbed into his back (symbolizing how he was "stabbed in the back" by Dante) which he uses as melee/projectile weapons. After Dante manages to remove a sword from his heart, Francesco dies but is then absolved by Dante. Movie Francesco is present in Dante's Inferno An Animated Epic, but his appearance is different from the game: while his body is deformed and plant-like, Francesco not only retains his human form (except he had lost his left eye), but had blond hair and beard (although some parts of the movie itself depicts him with brown hair and beard), while in the game, his was brown-headed. He is outfitted with a Templar robe and had no sword stuck in his heart. Like the game, Francesco meets and fights Dante, but is not absolved after being defeated, instead disintigrating into sand, merging with the circle itself. Virgil says that he may rest, but that he is forever linked to the seventh circle. Dante prays to God for Francesco to be freed, but is interrupted by Lucifer, who taunts Dante. It is unknown if Dante's prayers had any effect on Francesco. Strategy This is another boss fight in the vein of Marc Antony. Francesco has three basic attacks. The first is a standard slash, you can block this, counter it or dodge, whatever you feel comfortable with. The second is an unblockable thrust attack, and the third and final is an unblockable ranged attack. Francesco’s trick is that he is nigh on invulnerable while his shield is up, so to beat this boss fight you need to destroy it. This can be done in two ways; the first is to throw his swords back at him. When you dodge a ranged attack, run up to the sword that is left and hit the action button. The second is with Beatrice’s cross. This is less effective but still works. Use both for maximum effect. After damaging the Boss’s shield, you can start working on Francesco himself. Quick ‘raiding’ scythe attacks and Beatrice cross combos will wear him down, and eventually destroy Francesco’s shield all together. Once Francesco summons his crusader minions, the best option is to hang back and use cross combos to destroy them all, taking care to keep dodging the boss’ ranged sword attacks. The problem here is that Dante’s inferno doesn’t have a targeting system so you need to keep firing at the boss. Try to position yourself so the crusaders are between Dante and Francesco, and the cross combos will lay waste to everything! Keep all this up and eventually Francesco will fall. Trivia *Francesco bears some similarities to the Barbarian King from the God of War video game series in terms of history, appearance, and goals. *It is possible that Francesco's plant like appearance may have been the result of taking the blame for Dante's mass murder, as he willingly gave himself up to be executed by the king. Related Content Category:Bosses Francesco Portinari